


just a bunch of hocus pocus

by bgonemydear



Series: something wicked this way comes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/pseuds/bgonemydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven’s only just gotten used to the existence of magic in her life when Octavia Blake shows up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a bunch of hocus pocus

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a Halloween sequel for my Sparks Fly fic and sarahrunsfromzombies was particularly encouraging on one of my free days, so this ended up happening!
> 
> Thanks to peacefulboo for beta stuff and listening to me ramble per usual.

Raven startles awake one morning, unsure of what woke her up. It’s about the middle of October, so the mornings have had a slight chill to them that has been convincing her more and more often to just stay over at Clarke and Bellamy’s instead of going back to her own home at night.

She rolls over slightly from the edge of the bed where she tends to find herself in the mornings, and can feel Clarke’s hand shift from being possessively on her hip to being possessively over Raven’s stomach. Clarke’s lying on her side, with Bellamy curled around her, his head just above hers on the pillow so he’s not in any danger of breathing in her hair.

Raven’s discovered in the couple of months that they’ve been together that each of them have differences in touch preferences, and it’s become even more prominent in their sleeping patterns. Bellamy, who’s the most tactile of the three, is physically affectionate in all aspects of his life. It’s not unusual for him to drop kisses on temples, drop a hand to one of their lower backs as he stands next to them, or to pull Clarke onto his lap late at night while they watch a movie.

Clarke only tends to be actively physically affectionate when she’s at her most comfortable with the two of them, which is most often late at night in the living room or in the bedroom. She never refuses either of their touches, but she is less likely to be the first to initiate any kind of casual affection. 

And Raven’s always known that she’s not a very affectionate kind of person. But she thinks she might slowly be changing that opinion of herself the more she gets involved in this relationship. She’s not shy about showing her affection, especially sexually. And if she’s truly honest with herself, she knows that one of the main reasons she relies on showing her affection through sex is because she isn’t usually affectionate in other ways, but neither Clarke or Bellamy seem to mind. In fact, the first time they all slept in a bed together the first time, she had pulled away as they started to fall asleep, only to have Clarke tug on her hand before she could get up.

“Stay,” Clarke had said. Her grip was loose, but firm and Raven had been torn.

“I’m not one to really cuddle through the night,” Raven told them, looking pointedly at how Clarke was draped over Bellamy in the middle of the bed.

“So don’t cuddle,” Bellamy said, stifling a yawn and dropping a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “We won’t kick you out of bed.”

Clarke had pulled on her fingers again and Raven slid back in, curling on her side a few inches away from them, her hand entwined with Clarke’s and found herself falling asleep quickly to the steady breathing of the two next to her.

Since then, Raven has been more willing to stay over, especially since Bellamy magically expanded their bed to accommodate for all three of them.

She studies the view that is Bellamy and Clarke next to her, only partially covered by the sheets. Clarke’s blonde tresses are a mess, half on the pillow and half on the mattress, and Bellamy has an arm wrapped around Clarke’s torso, his hand curled between Clarke’s breasts. Looking at the two of them together, the contrast in their skin tones and the combination of their good looks, always seems to make Raven’s heart speed up a bit.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, and Raven suspects that was probably the reason for her first wake up call. She makes no effort to move though, and watches as Clarke finally starts to wake up, her nose scrunching a bit in displeasure.

Clarke’s one of the worst morning people Raven’s ever met. She practically communicates in only grunts until after she’s had her first cup of coffee, and that’s only when it’s completely necessary to interact with other humans. Raven smiles as the doorbell rings again and Clarke lets out a whine. She turns slightly in Bellamy’s hold and pushes at his shoulder, her eyes still closed. Bellamy sighs deeply, like he’s been awake but pretending to still be asleep so he wouldn’t have to get up.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” he says, already extricating his limbs from Clarke and moving around the room to find some pants and a shirt to put on.

“You guys don’t have some kind of magical system to see who’s at the door and let them in?” Raven ask, amused as she watches him stumble around the edge of the bed a bit.

Bellamy pauses and looks at her thoughtfully, then says, “That’s actually not a bad idea.” He stands there for a few more moments, and the doorbell rings again, this time a couple of times insistently, and Clarke lets out a frustrated groan and pulls the covers over her head, like it’ll block out the sounds.

Bellamy finally leaves to go answer the door, and Raven focuses on the lump in the middle of the bed that is Clarke. She pulls the covers over her head as well and scooches closer to Clarke, pushing the hair that got pulled over Clarke’s face when she went under the sheets back behind her ears.

Clarke finally opens her eyes then, and smiles faintly. Of course, the only thing that Clarke will willingly wake up for is when she thinks she’ll get lucky. 

Clarke pushes her to lay on her back and climbs on top of her, her blonde hair falling around Raven’s face as she leans down to kiss her deeply. Raven lets her hands drift up Clarke’s sides, sliding them around to her back and pulling her down more firmly on top of her. They stay like that for a while, before Clarke pulls back and says, “We should probably go make sure Bellamy didn’t get killed.”

Raven laughs, pushes Clarke off of her, and throws the covers off of them. They both get dressed quickly enough, Raven slips on her brace, and they make their way downstairs to find Bellamy.

When they get to the kitchen, Bellamy’s standing at the stove already starting breakfast and there’s a girl sitting at the table that Raven knows only from stories and pictures.

“Octavia,” Clarke says, surprised.

Bellamy grabs two mugs of coffee that have already been poured and walks over to them, dropping a kiss on each of their cheeks as he hands over their coffee before heading back to the stove. Unlike Clarke, Bellamy’s one of those annoyingly cheerful morning people, but he uses his powers for good most mornings and makes sure that both Clarke and Raven are supplied with the needed caffeine and properly fed. 

“Hey, Clarke,” Octavia says, getting up and giving Clarke a quick hug, before turning to Raven. “You must be Raven, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Raven grins, and says, “Yeah, and you’re Octavia. I’ve heard a lot about you, too.”

And she has. While Clarke is still pretty hesitant to open up about a lot of her past, Bellamy’s practically an open book, willing to talk about any parts of his life, except the periods of time that make Clarke tense up when mentioned.

Raven knows that after Bellamy’s dad, a mortal, was killed in WWI, his mom, a witch, met a member of the Fae realm. Bellamy had explained about how the Fae are seen as separate from the magical community, often looked down on by witches and wizards for multiple reasons, mostly based in prejudice. Octavia was the result of the relationship between Bellamy’s mother and the Fae creature, and because of the prejudices between the two communities, their mother, Bellamy, and Octavia never really seemed to be accepted in either community.

But during the thirties, Clarke and Octavia had met, and Clarke took Octavia under her wing, giving her the opportunity to higher education in both the magic and mortal realms. When WWII came and the United States joined the war, Octavia took it upon herself to do what she could to help end the war, and, with Clarke’s help, managed to find a position as a female spy in the European theater. Through her magic and her abilities as half-Fae, she had been one of the more successful spies, but had decided to explore her Fae heritage after the war was over, both to heal from the war time, and to try and develop her Fae abilities even more.

Bellamy had kept in touch with her over the years, and while she still visited often, Octavia had found she preferred the company she found in the Woodland Fae, especially a certain Fae named Lincoln.

Octavia appraises Raven for a second, before nodding and moving to grab a pad of paper and pencil from the island countertop where Clarke left them.

“Okay, so, what’s our theme this year?” she asks Bellamy.

“It’s Halloween already?” Clarke asks as she moves to sit in one of the chairs at the kitchen island.

“Yep!” Octavia says happily. Bellamy turns from his spot to grin at his sister.

Clarke breathes a long sigh, and Raven asks in disbelief, “Halloween?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, resigned. “It began in the 80s, when they started celebrating it ironically with huge lawn decorations and throwing a giant party for the magical community, which most of the older members did not approve of, by the way. And now it’s gotten to the point where they do it because they’re actually really excited about Halloween and it’s become a tradition.”

“Speaking of which, Clarke, you need to talk to Abby for the portal,” Octavia tells her, sketching out some ideas on the pad of paper of what looks scarily accurate like their front yard.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes another sip of her coffee, and Raven knows this is something she’s missing out on but won’t know more about until Clarke decides she wants to share. She files it away in her mind to try and subtly bring up at a later point.

Bellamy finishes breakfast as he and Octavia brainstorm what their decorations and theme will be for this year’s celebration. At some point while they’re eating, the siblings end up in a full-out argument about the type of candy they want to give out to trick-or-treaters.

“I can’t believe _magical people_ get so excited about Halloween,” Raven says to Clarke as they watch the two siblings yell at one another. Both Bellamy and Octavia whip their heads around to glare at Raven in the exact same manner simultaneously, and Raven says, “Oh, okay, yeah I can totally see the drift compatibility now.”

\---

It seems Octavia’s going to be staying at Clarke and Bellamy’s for the week before Halloween so they can properly prepare for the holiday. Raven’s just hoping that Octavia isn’t expecting her to not stay over at night, because she’s gotten pretty comfortable at being with Clarke and Bellamy, to the point where now she’s a little unsure if she should bother keeping her house stocked and heated.

She’s sitting in their living room the day after Octavia arrived, sketching out a new idea for a commissioned art piece, when Clarke walks determinedly into the living room, her mirror in hand.

“Calling someone?” Raven asks, confused. She’s only known Clarke to use her mirror to call Bellamy before, but she supposes Clarke must know more than just Bellamy in the magical community. She _is_ decades old, she’s probably met a lot of people in her life.

“Yeah, my mom,” she responds, sitting down on the couch.

“You can’t just call her on a phone?”

“She spends most of her time in the magical realm,” Clarke explains as she sets up her mirror on the coffee table in front of them. “I forced her to get a cell phone in the late 90s, but there’s never any reception in the other realm, so this is usually the only way to get in touch with her.”

“Magical realm?” Raven asks. 

She’s heard Clarke and Bellamy throw the word “realm” around a couple of times in passing, but neither of them has ever really stopped to explain. She supposes it’s one of those things that’s just so normal to them that they forget it’s not something Raven should inherently know about. Raven would find it annoying to constantly keep asking for explanations, but she thinks the fact that they have stopped policing themselves on topics about magic around her is a good sign, so it doesn’t bother her as much as it probably should. 

“Yeah, um,” Clarke pauses for a second, like she’s trying to think of a way to describe how water tastes. “You know how sometimes you see things out of the corner of your eye, but when you look, there’s nothing there? The realm is like that, it’s in the nooks and crannies of the mortal realm, and sometimes it might bleed through to this realm, but it’s not actually there. There are specific points of access where the fabric between the two realms are so close that we can travel from one to another. Time passes a lot faster in that realm though, so a lot of us prefer to live in this realm.”

Raven only has time to let out a loud “Huh” before Clarke’s mirror connects and suddenly she’s looking at man who looks to be in his mid-forties, but given that he’s using a mirror call, Raven’s pretty sure that’s no where near his actual age.

“Dad! Hi!” Clarke calls out happily. “Wait, why are you answering mom’s mirror?”

“Hey kiddo,” Clarke’s dad says back fondly. He’s got the same kind of smile Clarke gets when she’s at her happiest, which only really comes out if she’s with both Raven and Bellamy or if she’s around her artwork collection. “She knew you would be calling soon, since it’s so close to Halloween, so she left her mirror with me so she wouldn’t miss your call. How have you been?”

“Really good,” Clarke says, pulling Raven into the line of sight of the mirror. “Dad, I want you to meet Raven. Raven, this is my dad, Jake Griffin.” 

Raven smiles hesitantly and waves at the mirror, watching Clarke’s dad’s face as it shows a brief moment of surprise, but then he’s back to his easy grin and saying hello back to her.

“Good to meet you. I’ll go grab your mom so you can formally ask what you need to ask her,” Jake says, then gets up from his seat.

She must be close by because it’s only takes a few moments for an older woman to take his place. Raven can see a lot more resemblance between Clarke and her mom in features, and also in the way Clarke tends to look serious and tense in most instances.

“Clarke,” the woman says affectionately, but even-toned. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, mom,” Clarke answers, a little less enthusiastically than she had with her dad. Raven’s still in the view of the mirror, so Clarke introduces her to her mom as well.

“Nice to meet you, Raven,” Abby says, then to Clarke, “Where’s Bellamy?”

“He’s at work, like usual,” Clarke answers, not completely ignoring the subtle inquiry about Bellamy and Raven, but not acknowledging it either. “He won’t be home with us until later tonight. Octavia’s here though, since Halloween is coming up soon. Which is actually why I wanted to call. I would formally like to ask for a portal for our party on Halloween night. I can get the list of attendees and their home portals to you by tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Abby says. “Just make sure to include the proper paperwork when you send it over, and you’ll have your portal for the 31st.”

“Thanks, mom,” Clarke says, and she lets the conversation drag on with a few topics before telling her mom that they have to go and to give her dad her love, and ends the call.

Clarke leans back and lets a long breath out, her head falling back to thud against the back of the couch.

Raven reaches over and squeezes her hand in solidarity. Then in an attempt to get Clarke’s mind off of what seemed like a strained call with her mother, asks, “So… You guys have portals?”

Clarke laughs a little at Raven’s obvious excitement at a new magical scientific exploration. “Yeah. They’re heavily regulated by the international magical councils, though, so they’re hardly ever used. Plus they’re really expensive to get one setup for singular use.”

“So you just have awesome connections that lets you get one set up?” Raven asks, impressed.

“Well,” Clarke starts, a little uncomfortable. “I mean, I do have connections, but it’s not because of that. When the younger generations in the magical communities started to really get into celebrating Halloween, they started getting a lot more magical exposure reports. It seems that when you get a bunch of wizards and witches drunk on Halloween, they decide they need to live up to their heritage and take drunken moonlit flights on brooms, vacuums, Swiffer mops, you name it, as their transportation home.”

Raven bursts out in laughter and Clarke rolls her eyes a little, but continues, “So the magic council decided one way to get around that would be to waive the fee for setting up a portal so people would be less inclined to try any other transportation that would end in DUIs, mortal or magical, and that would hopefully keep the instances of magical exposure to a minimum. You just have to send in the request far enough in advance and give the list of the other home portals it needs to be connected to, and they’ll set it up for the night. It’s actually had such a good reception that they’ve started doing it for New Year’s Eve as well.”

“Wow,” Raven says excitedly. “Can I go through the portals too?”

“Technically you could,” Clarke tells her hesitantly. “But you might get a little sick from it. Nothing too serious though.”

It takes less than a minute for Raven to decide, “It’d be worth it.”

Raven observes the lines of Clarke’s shoulders, can tell that she’s still feeling a little off from the conversation with her mom, so she pulls Clarke in between her legs, letting her leg with the brace lay straight across the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke sighs. She’s quiet for a little bit and Raven’s not sure if she’ll open up to her or not. But hopefully Clarke knows that Raven’s here for her, even if she doesn’t feel comfortable talking about her past just yet.

“My mom and I have kind of a complicated relationship,” Clarke tells her. “My dad has always been able to balance being in between the magical and mortal realms, but my mom is on the council, so it’s kind of her life. She’s always expected me to follow in her footsteps and become part of the council eventually, but... I’ve been in a position before where I made decisions about people’s lives, and I really don’t want to be in that position again. And that’s kind of what the council does, so I just… stay in the mortal world and live my life. She just doesn’t seem to be able to accept that.”

Raven doesn’t really know what to say to her, her own relationship with her mother being pretty complicated, as well. So she just pulls Clarke in tighter to her and kisses her on the slope of her neck until she can feel Clarke relax against her.

\--

The days leading up to Halloween seem to pass in a blink of an eye and a constant whirlwind of Blake sibling decoration frenzy. By the time the 31st comes around, the front yard has exploded into a huge haunted house style attraction. Trick-or-treaters walk through the small maze to get to the front door, visible from the sidewalk so that parents can watch over their children, where they can get their candy.

Raven’s also found out that Bellamy had sent out the Halloween party invitations to their friends in the magical community weeks in advance, and that they should all start arriving around when the sun sets. Bellamy and Octavia created a Halloween setup for the backyard as well, for their party, but most of the party will happen inside since it’s gotten colder as October has gone on.

Sometime in the afternoon, while Octavia and Bellamy are finishing up their last minute tweaks to their haunted house decorations, Raven finds Clarke in the living room, already dressed in her flower child costume, which Raven is pretty sure is an outfit that Clarke actually wore at some point in either the sixties or seventies.

She sits down on the couch to watch Clarke since they’ve still got a little time before kids start coming by for trick or treating. The huge cauldron of candy sits by the front door and Raven doesn’t have much left to add to her witch costume, having already donned her striped tights, modified brace, and black dress and placed her pointed witch hat on the end table by the couch.

(“Really? Are you trying to offend the entirety of the attendees at the party?” Bellamy had asked her when she told them her costume idea. 

“Shut up, it’s hilarious, everyone’s going to love it.”)

Raven watches Clarke go onto her tip toes in front of the mantle where they’ve lined up multiple candles, and gently blow on the wick of the first candle. Really, nothing should surprise Raven anymore after being with Clarke and Bellamy for months now, but she’s still pretty amazed as she watches the flame grow from nothing.

“You totally stole that from Practical Magic,” Raven accuses her.

“No,” Clarke says, lighting another candle, “Practical Magic stole it from me.”

Once she’s done, Clarke walks back towards the couch and picks up her cider she left on the coffee table from earlier. Raven’s learned that Clarke doesn’t like being around big crowds of people, even those she likes, so she started drinking around noon and has had a cider in her hand ever since.

They talk about some of the people that will be there tonight, with Clarke giving her small biographies of some of her favorite people. Her best friend from childhood, Wells, who works in a small government department set up in Washington, D.C. specifically to handle cases of magic within the government, will be coming tonight. Portals are a lot quicker than flights, so it’s been awhile since Clarke’s last seen him, and Raven can tell she’s happy he’ll be able to make it.

Then there’s Monty, who’s a techno wizard that makes all of Clarke’s and Bellamy’s fake IDs whenever they manipulate their identifies every few decades, and Miller, Monty’s boyfriend, who works with him in some black market intelligence company. Raven gathers that when you hardly age, it’s easier to just work outside the law. Less hassle with social security and pay checks, Raven guesses. 

Clarke mentions a few others, but doesn’t get to go into more detail because Octavia and Bellamy come into the living room and demand that Raven help them assemble the jaeger pilot suits she helped create for their Halloween costumes. Clarke waves Raven off, saying she can handle giving out candy on her own and turns the TV on to some Disney Halloween movie as Raven leaves. 

While Raven helps Bellamy and Octavia with their costumes, she hears the doorbell ring multiple times and many instances of “Trick or Treat!” She knows Clarke can be good with kids, but she’s also been drinking for a bit and tends to lose control of her magic when she’s drunk, so Raven finishes up the last mechanical touches of Bellamy and Octavia’s costumes and hurries back out to the living room as quick as she can.

When she gets back out there, there’s a new group of little girls shouting “Trick or Treat!” while Clarke holds the door open, the cauldron of candy propped against her hip. Each of the little girls is wearing a version of one of the Avengers’ costumes, and as Raven approaches the door, she can hear Clarke excitedly tell the girls that she loves their choice in costumes.

“You girls are the best Avengers I’ve seen yet!” Clarke says, putting the candy in each of their bags. “I especially love the Captain America and Thor costumes!”

Raven watches as suddenly there’s a small lightning bolt crackling across from the miniature Thor hammer to collide with the Captain America shield. Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise as all of the girls shout out in wonder, and Raven is really glad that the electricity didn’t seem to harm any of the kids. She tells them “Happy Halloween!” and then pulls Clarke back into the living room, taking the cauldron from her and pushing her towards the couch.

“No more trick or treating duty for you, drunkie,” Raven tells her affectionately.

Eventually as it starts to get darker, there are fewer trick or treaters out, and Raven closes the door in preparation of the party starting. The first to arrive is Lincoln, Octavia’s husband, who actually shows up through a tree portal in their backyard. Octavia had told her earlier that week that Fae have entirely different rules and regulations when it comes to traveling, because their magic is slightly different from the other magical community, and more intertwined in the elements and nature.

Slowly, more and more guests arrive through the portal in the back room near the kitchen, and each time either Clarke or Bellamy go to greet them.

Sometimes, Raven is with Clarke when she goes to greet at the portal, and she has to help keep Clarke steady on her feet as she sways back and forth in her introductions. Raven’s been more than a little amused at this happy, drunk Clarke, but then Clarke is introducing Raven as “our Raven” to a set of new guests and, even though Raven hasn’t had a drink in over three years, she abruptly feels just as unbalanced as Clarke has been all night.

They finish some more introductions and Raven walks Clarke over to where Bellamy is standing, looking strong and confident in his jaeger pilot suit, a beer in one hand. He smiles at them as they stumble up, and maneuvers Clarke into his side, putting his arm around her to stabilize her. He offers his other side to Raven, but she shakes her head with a smile, wanting to stand on her own for a little. 

“Monty, Miller, have you guys met Raven yet?” Bellamy asks the two men standing in front of them. 

“Briefly,” Monty says with a smile. Miller raises his cup in acknowledgement and Raven smiles back at them both. “Clarke said you do metal sculptures?”

Raven grins and launches into an explanation of her art, and talks about the recent commission she just got from the city to create some metal sculptures for outside the Museum of Science and Industry. 

She drifts around the party, sometimes with Clarke, sometimes with Bellamy, and sometimes with them both, but after a bit she finds that she could use a breather and heads towards their bedroom. When she shuts the door, the sounds of the party are muffled and she realizes just how loud it is in the thick of things. A few minutes later the door opens again and Bellamy ducks inside, startling a bit when he sees her sitting on the bed.

“Oh, hey,” he says, already trying to undo his costume latches. “I need to get out of this, it’s getting really hot out there with everyone in such a small place.”

Raven helps him out of the jaeger suit, and watches as he changes into a new shirt and jeans. 

He turns and looks at her finally, and asks, “You doing okay?”

She smiles tiredly at him, and he walks over to sit next to her on the bed, pulling her against him slightly and kissing her forehead.

“Yeah,” she says. “It’s just kind of a lot.”

“It is,” he agrees. “Trial by fire. The only way to go with witches, apparently.”

She laughs, and he tilts her head up with one hand so he can kiss her fully on the mouth. Raven hums a little against his mouth, and he deepens the kiss.

Ever since Octavia arrived, Bellamy has been non-stop involved in getting things ready for Halloween, and Clarke and Raven have both been feeling his lack of presence in their day to day interactions. As much as she knows Bellamy loves celebrating this holiday, Raven appreciates this stolen moment she has with him away from everyone else.

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven asks when she finally pulls away from him.

“I left her with Wells,” he says, grinning. “She kept petting his face and telling him how much she missed him.”

“We should probably go save him,” Raven says, letting out another laugh. “And get Clarke to a couch soon.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, standing up and offering her his hand.

They save Wells from Clarke, who’s still plastered to his side telling him that he’s not allowed to leave her anymore, and Raven and Wells walk her to the couch. Raven sits down and coaxes Clarke to lay down, situating her head in Raven’s lap and sprawling out across the rest of the couch in an extremely expansive manner for someone so small. Raven manages to get a few stories out of Wells about Clarke from her childhood in the twenties, before Monty and Miller make their way over to the chairs near them and strike up a conversation with Raven about computers and magic and developing new programs that Raven could use for her metalwork. 

Every once in a while, Clarke pipes up with some comment to add to the conversation, but for the most part she seems to just doze, her hand loosely gripping Raven’s thigh next to where her head lays. Raven has taken to slowly stroking her fingers along the expanse of Clarke’s back, in the way Clarke secretly loves but won’t own up to ever since Raven asked if she’s ever shapeshifted into a black cat since she loves getting petted so much.

One by one, the groups that arrived together earlier in the evening depart through the same portal to go back home. Octavia and Lincoln leave through their tree portal back to their own home as well, leaving just the three of them with the leftover party disaster.

Bellamy locks up after everyone has left and cleans up most of the pressing matters, while Raven watches and Clarke sleeps, before finally declaring that the rest can wait till morning. His expression is affectionate to the point of adoring as he walks up to them, taking in the sight of Clarke asleep against Raven.

“Come on,” he says softly, as he picks Clarke up and cradles her against him. “Let’s go to bed.”

Raven follows him into the bedroom and changes into a pair of sleep short and a loose tank top as Bellamy helps Clarke do the same, before he changes into a pair of pajama pants and climbs into the bed next to where Clarke is already fast asleep. He pulls Clarke into his arms, letting out a content sigh as she nuzzles into his chest, and reaches his hand out to where Raven lay, inches away from them. She laces their fingers together and kisses the back of his hand, admiring the way the moonlight falls on Clarke and Bellamy from the window.

Before she falls asleep, Raven thinks to herself that magic might be pretty cool, but these two are probably the best thing that’s ever happened to her.


End file.
